<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дороже всего (Worth Any Price) by Sl_ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897653">Дороже всего (Worth Any Price)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai'>Sl_ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ООС, Упоминания насилия, ангст, дарк, психология, смерть второстепенных персонажей, спойлеры</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинкфест по заявке "dark!Каллен, который ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы защитить Инквизитора".<br/>Каллен/Тревельян, сцены с описанием секса, спойлеры.</p><p> </p><p>Попытка рассмотреть их отношения с точки зрения религиозности Каллена; что, если бы бывший храмовник действительно верил, что рядом с ним - Избранница Создателя?</p><p>Цельный образ Каллена - человека, прошедшего через многое. Он обрёл смысл жизни в борьбе с врагами Вестницы. Он сумел заслужить её благосклонность.<br/>Ради её безопасности он готов на всё.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Каллен Резерфорд/f!Тревельян</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697933">Worth Any Price</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Каллен в первый раз снимает с неё одежду, её тело подобно гимну — словно ответ на молитвы, которые он никогда не осмеливался произнести вслух. Подобно ему, она пережила многое и покрыта шрамами; с мозолями на пальцах и острыми ногтями, твёрдыми мышцами бёдер под кожей, покрытой рябью, с веснушками, рассыпанными, словно звезды по небу, под изрезавшими всё тело молниями — она ещё драгоценнее для него, и он преклоняется перед тем, что видит, исследуя изгибы её грудей и живота, бёдер и лобка.</p><p>Ослеплённый столь редкой довольной улыбкой, он входит в неё, и в объятиях, внутри — Каллен понимает, что чувствовал Создатель, когда Он в первый раз увидел свою Невесту.</p><p>На следующее утро, всё ещё липкий от пота, он просыпается, закутавшись в простыни, впитавшие её запах. На мгновение его охватывает ужас, что предыдущая ночь была всего лишь бредовой иллюзией разума, одержимого лириумом — но потом Каллен видит, что она стоит на балконе.</p><p>И, обнимая её, осознаёт: в первый раз за всю жизнь у него есть что терять.</p><p>Прикусывает язык, когда она целует его на прощание, чтобы губы не прокричали: «Останься со мной!».</p><p>Сжимает руки за спиной, когда она машет ему, чтобы они не пытались удержать её рядом, в безопасности.</p><p>Она сражается за то, чтобы принести в Тедас справедливость; в справедливом мире её почитали бы все — так же, как и он. Если она — Вестница Андрасте, благословлённая Создателем, то Каллен — её первый и самый преданный последователь.</p><p>Он работает без отдыха с рвением новообращенного, создавая для неё армию, которая сможет свергать империи. Трижды в день обходит укрепления, отыскивая бреши, в которые сумел бы проникнуть противник. Спорит с Жозефиной в ставке командования о средствах, необходимых для обороны и содержания армии. Муштрой доводит себя и своих солдат до грани безумия, и почему-то за это они любят его (и её) ещё больше.</p><p>Их число растет с каждым часом. Он собирает войско, которое будет свергать империи. При виде этой армии правители предпочитают медовые обещания завуалированным угрозам. Но грохот в висках твердит ему — недостаточно, всегда недостаточно, ведь она плюёт в лицо богам.</p><p>Она хватает его за руку и заставляет опуститься на колени, и Каллен ещё никогда не преклонял их так исступлённо.</p><p> — Что ты сделаешь для меня? — шепчет она ему на ухо, низкий бархатный голос заставляет его трепетать. Её пальцы скользят по члену, дразнят головку. Для неё это игра, а слова — лишь поддразнивание.</p><p>Но когда Каллен отвечает: «Всё, что угодно, моя леди», — он смертельно серьёзен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда отчет доставляют в его палатку, Каллен не в состоянии что-либо читать. Она только что снова вышла из Тени, и вместе с ней вернулись все осколки его разбитого сердца. Он жаждет ощутить её пальцы в своих волосах, её ногти на спине, свой язык внутри неё. Руки, рот и зубы впитывают воспоминания, чтобы согревать его в холодные годы, ожидающие впереди. (Как ни обезумел от любви Каллен, он никогда не забывает, что случилось с первой героиней, которую он полюбил). Только позднее, когда она изнемогла от сражений и занятий любовью, когда он больше не может скрывать свою дрожь или перестать думать о лириуме в палатке интенданта, он берёт отчёт, пытаясь сохранить видимость обыденности.</p><p>Но сведения, содержащиеся в нём… даже и близко нельзя назвать "обычным делом".</p><p>Внутренности сводит судорогой, когда он держит в руках отчёт Лелианы о Томе Ренье.</p><p>О Блэкволле.</p><p>Фальшивом Страже.</p><p>Предателе.</p><p>Если Каллен и до боли завидовал её соратникам — тем, кто прикрывал ей спину на поле боя мечом и щитом, стрелами и заклятиями — всё же он был благодарен им. Они возвращали её в руки Каллена, в ссадинах, но живую и здоровую. Минуты в Адаманте, после того, как она упала в Тень, были так же ужасны, как и те, что он провёл, сопротивляясь демонам желания или сражаясь на улицах Киркволла.</p><p>Блэкволл — Ренье — был одним из её маленького доверенного круга компаньонов. Каллен уважал его, доверял Стражу оберегать своё сердце. Теперь он видит его на самом деле: дым и зеркала, могущественная иллюзия, какую может наслать любой демон желания. Что охрана, которую тот обещает, может быть продана за подходящую цену, а Каллен убедился на своем горьком опыте — всегда найдётся тот, кто заплатит.</p><p>Она позволит предателю остаться. О, она будет кричать, кидаться всем, что под рукой, и проклинать его, пока не впадет в уныние, и Каллену часами придётся её успокаивать. Но когда гнев пройдет, она будет смотреть сквозь Каллена, на вещи и места, о которых он никогда не узнает, и напомнит ему, что у всех есть прошлое. Это правда — и Каллен своим не гордится — но у него всегда были принципы, даже если он был слишком ослеплён верностью, чтобы разглядеть гордыню, страх и испорченность. Сейчас он видит только веснушки-звёзды и глаза, что сияют, как солнце в лириуме; ужас, хотя и побеждённый этим вечером в битве у Завесы, пускает корни в его сердце.</p><p>Большой палец проводит по записке, нацарапанной на полях круглым женским почерком: «Необходимо что-то сделать»; подчёркивание под словом «необходимо» продырявило бумагу. Холодная ярость Лелианы срывается со страницы и устраивается в его груди. Каллен закрывает глаза и представляет себе сети, которые та уже вьёт.</p><p>Он отсылает ворона обратно в Скайхолд с нацарапанным на пергаменте «Чего бы это ни стоило». Затем он сжигает отчёт, и лёд внутри превращается в пылающую ярость.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каллен не знает, сам ли мужчина попался или Лелиана его подставила, но предатель оказывается в ловушке, созданной своими собственными руками.</p><p>Ренье исчезает из Скайхолда, оставляя только неопределённую записку. Начинаются крики, грохот и проклятия, но в глубине души она страдает, и Каллен мучается из-за этого (даже если его кошмары рычат, что причиной всему — другой мужчина). Она сбита с толку, и немногое расстраивает её так, как загадка, которую её живой ум не может разрешить. Каллен держит её в объятиях и выжидает, но при этом увеличивает личную стражу и находится рядом каждую свободную минуту. Угроза, которую он не может контролировать, должна быть уничтожена.</p><p>Лелиана оставляет подсказки, чтобы она вовремя попала в Вал Руайо, на площадь, где установлен эшафот. Публика пестрит раскрашенными лицами, потому что весь город, захватив с собой корзинки для пикника, готовится к представлению. Она разевает рот, когда Ренье влетает на подмостки и признаётся. Поворачивается к Каллену, глаза блестят от слёз, которым не позволено пролиться, и тот выводит её из разгневанной толпы.</p><p>Реакция городской стражи не заставляет себя долго ждать. До того, как они уходят, она оборачивается, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на эшафот. Ловит взгляд Ренье, и его стоическое выражение лица дает трещину, он выглядит бледным и несчастным. Голова опускается, когда стража надевает на него кандалы и ведет в тюрьму.</p><p>Она идёт к Ренье и вырывает из него правду, словно один из своих ножей, воткнутых в предателя. Её глаза опухли, бледные губы сжаты в линию. Каллен хотел бы, чтобы она оставила Ренье здесь, но, сколь она жестока, столь же и милосердна. Она приказывает ему организовать освобождение Ренье. Меньшего он и не ожидал.</p><p>Ложь срывается с его губ так легко, что он и сам удивлён. Что его не удивляет — как все сжимается внутри от приказа, который он не может выполнить, обещания, которое должен нарушить. Он держит эти мысли бок о бок с воспоминаниями о кошмарах, где он баюкает её холодное, безжизненное тело, пока Ренье считает своё золото.</p><p>Каллен тянется, чтобы взять её за руку, но она уже спешит вверх по ступеням, обратно на свет, которому принадлежит. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулак — там, где она должна быть, лишь пустота.</p><p>Он ещё раз глядит на изнурённое лицо Ренье и даёт новое обещание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночной воздух тяжёл из-за тумана, серебряный свет луны пробивается сквозь разрывы в облаках. Его едва ли достаточно для того, чтобы различать фигуры. Когда Каллен спускается вглубь темницы, факелов на стенах становится всё меньше и меньше: душам столь мрачным, как у здешних заключенных, не нужны тепло и свет.</p><p>Он кладёт мешок золотых в протянутую руку стражника и обрывает его болтовню. Ему не хочется думать о жене и дочерях этого человека; Лелиана уже готовится замести следы.</p><p>Когда камера открывается, петли скрипят. Звук напоминает ему предсмертный визг нагов на бойне.</p><p>Ренье неподвижен в своей постели. Каллен подбирает цепь, ведущую к кандалам и рывком заставляет узника встать. Тот ворчит, но поднимается, глаза в пол.</p><p> — Ты пойдёшь со мной, — говорит Каллен неповоротливому силуэту, виднеющемуся в полумраке. Он не дожидается ответа.</p><p>Через некоторое время они оставляют город далеко позади, но Ренье не произносит ни слова, пока они не проезжают деревню.</p><p> — Не знаю, зачем вы устроили всё это. Я признал свои ошибки. Смирился со своей участью. Было бы только справедливо, если бы меня повесили за мои преступления.</p><p> — Может быть, ты смирился с этим. Но не <i>она</i>.</p><p>Долгое молчание. Вдалеке завыл волк.</p><p> — А, — произнёс Ренье, — теперь понятно. Что ты ей скажешь?</p><p> — Что Стражи пришли, и ты ответил перед ними. К несчастью, ты не пережил ритуал Посвящения.</p><p>Это было не так уж просто устроить, но такая ложь будет достаточно убедительной даже для неё. Лелиана знает, что делает.</p><p> — Славная смерть, на лучшее я не мог и надеяться, — замечает Ренье. — Сплошное враньё, конечно. Впрочем, кажется уместным.</p><p> — О, с этим мы оба можем согласиться.</p><p>Когда они достигают прогалины, Каллен оглядывает местность. Мерцающий глиф, начерченный лириумом, виднеется в темноте. Метка означает, что именно здесь агенты Лелианы встретят его позже. На мгновение Каллена преследует мысль, что он мог бы слизать жидкость с коры. Отчаянная мысль, недостойная его, но он каждый день тоскует по бездушному покою, который приносил в его разум лириум.</p><p>Потом он думает о ней, всей из света, красок и звуков, и его воля становится подобна чистому сильвериту.</p><p> — На колени, — приказывает он Ренье.</p><p>Ренье медлит мгновение перед тем, как преклонить колени.</p><p> — Ты должен знать, — говорит он, — что такие вещи меняют человека. Конечно, я это заслужил, но всё равно. Хотел бы я знать заранее. О клейме, которое остаётся.</p><p>Слова предателя вторят его спору с Лелианой. Она хотела, чтобы Каллен передал пленника её агентам и позволил им позаботиться об остальном. Каллен отказался. Он должен знать, что угроза для неё исчезла — знать наверняка, а не получить отчёты впоследствии.</p><p> — Мне стоит подождать, пока твоя жажда наживы заставит тебя нанести удар Инквизиции? П-поразить <i>её</i>? — он давится последней фразой. Прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он в последний раз заикался, но он не обращает на это внимания. Каллен достаёт свой меч, и на лезвии блестит отражение скудного света.</p><p>Цепи гремят, когда Ренье поворачивается, чтобы встретить его взгляд, и белки глаз пронзают туманную черноту.</p><p> — Так вот о чем речь? — бросает он, глотая воздух. — Ты думаешь, я собираюсь продать её врагу? Я бы не тронул волоска на её голове и за всё золото Орлея.</p><p>Каллен подносит меч к горлу Ренье.</p><p> — Всех можно купить.</p><p>Ренье фыркает.</p><p> — Даже тебя?</p><p>Движение меча скоро и точно. Кровь льётся из шеи Ренье, падает на землю сгустками, подобно камням, Ренье дёргается, захлёбываясь собственной кровью. Его глаза прикованы к Каллену, пока он борется за каждый вдох.</p><p> — Ты хочешь знать мою цену, Ренье? — произносит Каллен. — <i>Она</i> — моя цена.</p><p>Каллен взмахивает мечом, сжимая рукоять обеими руками, и опускает его на шею Ренье, изо всех сил. Движение быстрое и чистое, отработанное в столь многих Испытаниях, закончившихся трагично. Ренье — крупный мужчина, но второй, столь же сильный удар наконец отделяет голову от тела. Мгновения спустя агония прекращается, и глаза Ренье затуманиваются.</p><p> — Пусть Создатель укажет тебе путь, — шепчет Каллен. Он застывает на мгновение перед лириумным глифом, прежде чем вернуться в город.</p><p>Она дремлет, когда он входит в их общие покои в Вал Руайо; усики солнечных лучей едва щекочут горизонт. У Каллена подгибаются колени от облегчения. Он никак не может избавиться от страха, что все эти месяцы ему лишь снятся.</p><p>Он быстро раздевается и забирается в постель, заключая её в объятия. Она не шевелится, когда он прижимает её к себе и начинает перебирать её волосы, шепча на ухо о своей преданности. Его жажда этим утром сильна, но он только гладит её шрамы, старые и новые. Она что-то мурлычет во сне и придвигается к нему ещё ближе.</p><p>Такие мгновения, эти беспечные, бессознательные знаки её расположения вышибают воздух из его лёгких, оставляют его ошеломлённым, задыхающимся. Они — анафема для бездны внутри него, пустых лет, отмеченных лишь кровью, дымом и горем. Однажды он преклонил колени в святилище Андрасте и умолял, чтобы его поразило молнией на месте, чтобы ни мгновения больше он не находился в плену своих мыслей. Но сейчас, с ясностью, подобно ривейнским провидцам, он понимает, что тот тёмный и одинокий путь привёл его сюда, чтобы служить ей, защищать её.</p><p>Каллен не может одеть её в шелка или украсить её волосы драгоценностями. У него нет ни титула, ни земли. Но у него есть солдаты, и он соберёт для неё армию, достаточно могучую, чтобы штурмовать сам Чёрный город, и она удержит мир на острие ножа, соберёт его воедино своей несокрушимой силой воли.</p><p> — <i>Что угодно,</i> — клянётся Каллен на её коже, тёплой от сна.</p><p>Она, его Вестница, поставит мир на колени.</p><p>
  <i>И Создатель помилуй тех, кто выступит против неё.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>